


careless whisper

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Sex, M/M, bad bad lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei closed his eyes, preparing himself for the stupid line that was going to come his way.</p><p>“You ready to receive, Tsukki?”</p><p>
  <i>Aaaand there it is.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	careless whisper

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know

“You won’t ditch me after this?” Kei glanced away as he untied the knots of the scarf wrapped around his neck, long fingers trembling imperceptibly as he felt Tetsurou’s eyes shift towards him. Kei bit at his lower lip, immediately regretting the question, but Tetsurou answered quickly enough, voice languid and unhurried as he hugged Kei from behind.

“I wouldn’t do something like that,” Tetsurou sighed against his neck, warm breath sending goosebumps over Kei’s skin. “We’ve talked about this before, love.”

The flush on Kei’s cheeks was mostly from the cold outside. Mostly. “I’m just making sure,” Kei mumbled, and Tetsurou pressed a few reassuring kisses to the nape of his neck before pulling away to let Kei take off his coat.

“You know you don’t have to do it just to make me happy, Tsukki,” Tetsurou added as he unzipped his own jacket and taking it off, leaving it on the coat rack next to Kei’s as he kicked off his shoes. “Sex isn’t necessary for a fulfilling relationship, you know.”

Kei took off his shoes, giving himself time to reply. “I want to, though,” he said quietly, pursing his lips into a thin line as he turned to face Tetsurou. _I want you,_ he thought as he looked at Tetsurou’s face he had grown exceedingly familiar after moving in with him, Bokuto and Akaashi. “You got the goods?”

Tetsurou snickered, waving the small plastic bag in his hand. “Condoms and lube are all here, babe.”

Kei didn’t dignify that with a response.

 

 

“You sure you want to?” Tetsurou asked again after a quick dinner, though neither of them really ate that much, both feeling just a little skittish about the tubes of lubrication and packs of condoms. Tetsurou had his serious _your well-being is important to me_ -face on, and it was kind of hilarious because this wasn’t life-or-death situation.

Just sex between two people that—

 _Okay, don’t finish that thought,_ Kei thought as a flustered feeling fluttered in his stomach. _Stop being an idiot._

—that loved each other very much.

_Fine._

“I already said I did, Tetsu,” Kei sighed, pretending that he didn’t notice the clamminess of Tetsurou’s hands that held his own. “Please stop staring at me like we’re doing something illegal.”

Kei frowned, then. “Unless you don’t want to—“

“No, no,” Tetsurou shook his head adamantly, bringing Kei’s hand to kiss it gently. “I want to.” A brief silence was disturbed by Tetsurou swallowing hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing noticeably. “I _really_ want you, you know.”

Seated at the edge of their shared bed, it wasn’t difficult to imagine where this would lead to eventually, and Kei’s toes curled a little inside his socks.

“Yeah?” Kei murmured, and this time he wasn’t sure if the sweat on his hand belong to Tetsurou or himself.

“Mmhm,” Tetsurou smiled at him, eyes half-lidded as they stole a glance at Kei’s lips. “I thought I was rather obvious, Tsukki.” And then Tetsurou leaned in, one of his hands moving to the back of Kei’s head to gently push Kei toward him.

Only to pause at the last moment when he snorted, face scrunching up in laughter as Kei stared blankly at him.

“Fuck, sorry, Tsukki,” Tetsurou managed between breaths of laughter while Kei patiently petted Tetsurou’s head. “Ah, Kei, wait, that _tickles—_ “ Kei didn’t relent but ran his fingers over the particularly sensitive spot behind Tetsurou’s ear, which made Tetsurou absolutely melt.

“ _Kei,_ you’re not being fair,” Tetsurou sighed, as he pulled Kei completely onto the bed with him, their knees knocking against one another awkwardly and other limbs entangling. Kei ended up on top of Tetsurou, both their cheeks flushed for slightly similar reasons.

“Who’s not being fair?” Kei retorted, stomach flipping a little when Tetsurou caught his breath, expression on his face softening into one of absolute adoration Kei had seen many times before: eyes narrow but soft, glowing with love, accompanied with a slight smile that brought out the dimples on Tetsurou’s cheeks.

It had yet to cease to make him flustered.

“You,” Tetsurou said as he ran a finger over Kei’s lips, “because you still have no idea about what you do to my heart.”

“Jesus Christ,” Kei muttered, and glanced away, cheeks turning as red as Tetsurou’s old jersey.

“Really,” Tetsurou sighed before pressing a lingering kiss against the corner of Kei’s mouth, a soundless _I love you_ echoing in the following silence. “You take my breath away.”

Kei pushed his forehead against Tetsurou’s a little too harshly. “You’re so cheesy, oh god,” he muttered into Tetsurou’s breathing space, “that should be illegal.”

Tetsurou’s hands moved to Kei’s back, rubbing at his sides shakily as he grinned up at Kei.

_Oh, no. He’s going to say something stupid again._

“Guilty as charged,” Tetsurou quipped. “If I say your name, will you hold it against me?”

Kei rolled away from Tetsurou as an ugly burst of laughter escaped his mouth. “Y-y-you’ve been listening to freaking,” Kei managed between stomachache-inducing snorts, “Fall Out Boy again, haven’t you? O-oh my _god, Tetsu_ , I can’t believe this…”

Tetsurou joined in, his laughter more rambunctious and reduced Kei into an absolute mess. “Y-you know I couldn’t resist when you called my cheesiness i-illegal—“

“You really, _really_ need to stop talking,” Kei managed to wheeze out as he rolled closer to Tetsurou again once he could look at him again without bursting into laughter. Tetsurou was more than happy to pull him against himself, his face smoothing into one of his shit-eating (but undeniably happy) grins.

“Make me,” Tetsurou challenged him, almost purring like a cat when Kei proceeded to lean in to kiss him. Tetsurou gladly returned it, wrapping one of his arms around Kei while humming pleasantly against the other’s mouth.

Warm and welcoming mouth allowed Tetsurou to take the lead, to slip the tongue in past Kei’s teeth.

 _He’s not gonna bite me, is he,_ an absurd thought formed in Tetsurou’s head, which soon dissolved when Kei’s tongue pushed against his gently, tentatively like always. It pulled out a groan from Tetsurou, and Kei’s hands were encouraged by that, trailing down Tetsurou’s arm before diving under the hem of his shirt.

And, well.

It tickled.

Quite a lot, and Tetsurou actually snorted against Kei’s mouth before he managed to break the kiss, the giggles fully audible as Kei’s hand froze where it had lingered at.

“Shit—Shit, Tsukki, stop tickling me—“

Kei blinked. “I didn’t know you were ticklish,” he mumbled, but his lips spread into a smirk as he wiggled his fingers again, at which Tetsurou tried to abruptly move away.

“T-tsukki, you devil!”

“You do this to me all the time, you hypocrite,” Kei murmured as he rolled over to Tetsurou, wrapping his arms around to keep him in place. “Stay still, Tetsurou.”

“Tickling is not a part of the sex deal,” Tetsurou complained, wiggling his ass against Kei. “Tsukki, _please_ …”

“It should be,” Kei muttered lowly, his fingers lifting up Tetsurou’s shirt again to feel the bare skin underneath. “You drive me crazy, Tetsu,” he sighed out loud, pressing against Tetsurou’s back, cheeks flushed as his fingers gave up on tickling Tetsurou.

“I’m not the only cheesy one around, I see,” Tetsurou still laughed, voice a little hoarser from before. Probably from all the laughter they had had rather than anything else, Kei thought, pressing his palm against Tetsurou’s side hesitantly.

He…

…had no idea what to do.

“You’re much worse,” Kei grumbled, absentmindedly and dazedly running his hand down to Tetsurou’s lower stomach, fingers inching closer to the jeans. He had touched Tetsurou before, but… just…

A loud groan echoed in their bedroom when Tetsurou rolled his hips back, aimed perfectly against Kei’s groin. “ _Tetsu,_ ” Kei mumbled, fingers going still on Tetsurou’s skin, as his own face turned a spectacular shade of red, if the heat on his cheeks was any sign.

“It’s okay,” Tetsurou murmured, voice husky as he turned his head the slightest bit to glance at Kei. “I can take it from here if you want, Kei?”

“Mmnh,” Kei made an agreeable sound, pulling away from Tetsurou just enough. “Is this where you tell me to get on my knees?” he tried to joke, but his voice fell flat – as usual, but this time it was from nervousness than anything else.

“Wha-“ Tetsurou turned just in time to catch Kei’s eyes with his own. “No, no, Tsukki, I wouldn’t make you do that if you didn’t want to.” Tetsurou moved to switch their position just so that he sat on top of Kei, gentle eyes looking down at his boyfriend. “Unless you’re telling me you—“

“ _No,_ ” Kei grimaced, “just no. And take off your shirt already.” He glanced away from the sight of the untucked button-up shirt.

“Eager, eager,” Tetsurou sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll be—“

Kei leaned up slightly to toss a pillow at Tetsurou’s face. Unfortunately, Tetsurou blocked it effortlessly, and he wore another one of his more dangerous expressions.

Kei closed his eyes, preparing himself for the stupid line that was going to come his way.

“You ready to receive, Tsukki?”

_Aaaand there it is._

“Be glad I don’t have a volleyball within arm’s reach right now,” Kei groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Why was his boyfriend so… so...

Tetsurou laughed, but this time it wasn’t the wheezing horse laugh from before. Kei was glad; he might die if he heard that sound again.

“I’d block that, but you know what I wouldn’t block?”

“Tetsurou, I swear to fucking _Zeus if you don’t stop_ —“

“He might like that, but anyway—“

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m very serious—“

“ _Anyway_ , I wouldn’t block your dick.”

That was it – that was _fucking it._ Kei let out a strangled scream from his throat as he pressed his hand on his face harshly. “—Ow, shit—“

“Did you just punch yourself in the face, Kei, oh my god—“

Kei wheezed as he tried not to let tears roll down his cheeks from the suppressed laughter that was hindering his breathing. Tetsurou, though, noticed.

“Oh shit, was it that bad? I’m sorry, Tsukki, I’ll shut up now—“

“No, just,” Kei groaned out, glancing at Tetsurou with bleary eyes, “please stop making me laugh, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou’s relief was obvious, and maybe that was the famous last straw that broke the camel’s back, because Kei started laughing so hard that it felt like he had been doing push-ups the last fifteen minutes.

The best was that Tetsurou laughed with him, and that he flopped down next to Kei, arms securely draped over Kei’s waist as they both laughed hard enough to probably scare the neighbors.

At least Bokuto and Akasshi weren’t at home; the former might rush in and ask who was being slaughtered out there.

(The truth: both of them by themselves.)

“Let’s not,” Kei managed to gasp between shallow breaths, “let’s not have sex today, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou’s head was safely buried into the crook of Kei’s neck, still shaking from the outburst. “Yeah,” he managed to respond, his breath just as shallow as Kei’s, “I don’t think I could get back into the mood after that.”

“Was there ever a mood, honestly,” Kei sighed, lips twitching as they curled into a grin. “You kept _talking and talking_ —“

“Yeah, okay,” Tetsurou admitted, “but I really wouldn’t block your dick. I’m no cockblocker.”

“I don’t think that’s the term you should use in the context.” Kei couldn’t breathe again. When would Tetsurou stop killing him like this?

Tetsurou’s voice was small, just as choked up as Kei’s. “It’s true, though. I wouldn’t cockblock you.”

“Stop before I actually push you off the bed.”

He felt Tetsurou’s lips form a grin against his neck. _Here we go again…_

“Fungus,” Tetsurou whispered sensually, and that was when Kei finally lost it.

Next morning, their neighbors filed a complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know


End file.
